the weirdest conversation amu and ikuto have ever
by Randomness-is-Awsomeness
Summary: this ias the wierdest conversation amu and ikuto have ever had!
1. Chapter 1

i hate/love you says:

noooooooooooo!

I barley missed you!

r1i2 says:

barely missed what?

i hate/love you says:

You

r1i2 says:

well, how did you barely miss me?

i hate/love you says:

Wee, you're little sign thingy says you're busy...I thought you had just signed off.

r1i2 says:

well, i had tried to talk to you but you didn't answer

i just turned it to busy cause i didn't feel like talking to maddie

i hate/love you says:

I was helping my little sister put on her jacket. you wouldn't believe how long that actually takes.

r1i2 says:

ok........

i hate/love you says:

shut up

r1i2 says:

i will when tvs fly cause monkeys have found out how to fly using beans

you see, it gives them such bad gas that it makes them fly

i hate/love you says:

that will happen someday.

r1i2 says:

i'm sure it will, but they don't right now and that's all that matters at least tvs can't have bad gas

i hate/love you says:

lol I bet they could.

r1i2 says:

well, whatever this isn't a normal conversation

i hate/love you says:

yesh. yesh it is

r1i2 says:

finally something we don't agree on

i hate/love you says:

lol

i'm just doing it to piss you off.

r1i2 says:

i know that's why i'm not pissed whatesoever

i hate/love you says:

lol excactly

r1i2 says:

so whay even try?

i hate/love you says:

why should I try?

r1i2 says:

what? i'm confused now youy sure are good at speaking gibberish

i hate/love you says:

I know.

...I'm actually confusing myself.........

r1i2 says:

i know how you feel

i hate/love you says:

I know you know how i feel.

r1i2 says:

i know you know that i know how you feel

i hate/love you says:

wut? -picture of stupid emo chibi comes up-

r1i2 says:

i know that you know that i know that you know thAT i know how you feel

i hate/love you says:

again, wut?

r1i2 says:

i know that you know that i know that you know that i know trhat you know that i know that you know that i know ho you feel

i hate/love you says:

i know that you know that i know that you know that i know trhat you know that i know that you know that i know ho you feel, that i know

r1i2 says:

i know that this is retarded

i hate/love you says:

we ALL know its retarded

r1i2 says:

i'm sure we all know, but i know it better

i hate/love you says:

we should probably stop this conversation before my brain has a spasm.

r1i2 says:

i thought thast happened a long time ago? jk

i hate/love you says:

shut up

jk

r1i2 says:

hahahahahahahahahahahaha

i hate/love you says:

lolololololololololololololol

r1i2 says:

and in came the hat in the cat

i hate/love you says:

of the red fish blue fish one fish two fish

r1i2 says:

i hate you you despise me we're the worst family you've ever seen

i hate/love you says:

adams family?

r1i2 says:

no my version of the barney theme song

i hate/love you says:

oh. haha

r1i2 says:

i know, right?

i hate/love you says:

lol

r1i2 says:

the toilet is flushing

i hate/love you says:

lol!

r1i2 says:

with your head in it

i hate/love you says:

but my magical powers won't allow that!

Omg i just had a great idea

r1i2 says:

oh, but my sisters unicorn humped my father so HA!

i hate/love you says:

We could totally write a story on here and put it up on fanfiction!~

r1i2 says:

we could!

i hate/love you says:

Want to do it?

r1i2 says:

we3 should just copy this conversation and post it!

i want to post it!

i hate/love you says:

I know! This conversation has been so weird...

r1i2 says:

i call posting it!

i hate/love you says:

Aw, but I wanted to!

r1i2 says:

well, i'll put that you helped write it

i hate/love you says:

Okie!

r1i2 says:

but it has to have something to do with fiction? hey! i can be amu and you can be ikuto! this will be their conversation!

i hate/love you says:

Do I have to be ikuto?

r1i2 says:

so, what's your pew name? and yes, you do. i don't feel like being transexual right now

pen name

maybe i'll be transexual some other time

i hate/love you says:

on fanfiction?

r1i2 says:

yeah

i hate/love you says:

YuuYuu-chan, I thought you knew that?

r1i2 says:

well, i could never find you

i hate/love you says:

I come up everytime I type my name in!

r1i2 says:

ok! here i go! wish us luck!

i hate/love you says:

Muahahahaha!


	2. amu marries the pineapple!

i hate/love you says:

yay

r1i2 says:

i know!

i mouth is still sore

i hate/love you says:

you took a long time to write back for just that.

r1i2 says:

i was waiting for your reply

i hate/love you says:

haha

r1i2 says:

well, i don't know if you know this, but ifsomeone talks to you the might want an answer

i hate/love you says:

lololololololololololololololololololannoyannoyannoy

r1i2 says:

but seriously that pineapple is seriously evil!

i hate/love you says:

no its not, you're just suicidal

r1i2 says:

no the pineapple was trying to kill me! it's so good, but the acid hurts so bad!

i hate/love you says:

That's why you should have stopped eating it. If you hadn't ate so much, you would have never thought that the pineapple was evil.

r1i2 says:

but it's so tempting! it taunts me to no end!

it's like manga and anime!

but not as satisfying

i hate/love you says:

lol

I know what you mean

r1i2 says:

i know you know what i mean

i hate/love you says:

i know you know that I know you know what I mean.

*what you mean

r1i2 says:

i know you know that i know that i know that you know because we just know because it's easy to know what we know

i hate/love you says:

I know!

r1i2 says:

tell me bout it!

i hate/love you says:

lol

r1i2 says:

yoga sucked today

we should've just tanned

i hate/love you says:

it did not! I liked it.

r1i2 says:

well, i didn't i wanted to tan

i hate/love you says:

Oh the tanning...

You are so weird Amu

r1i2 says:

hey, it's not as easy as it looks

i hate/love you says:

You were just tanning the back of your legs. And there wasn't even sun!

r1i2 says:

which is why it's so hard!

i hate/love you says:

of course...

r1i2 says:

it takes a lot of concentration

i hate/love you says:

yes, I'm sure it does.

r1i2 says:

it really does you hav to make the air around you become very hot and not very many people can do that

i hate/love you says:

lol that is so perverted.

All you have to do is concentrate on me!

r1i2 says:

ok, but no kissing i'm not that into you

i hate/love you says:

I'm not that into you either.

r1i2 says:

good cause that would be weird

i hate/love you says:

but i will be~

r1i2 says:

i've already dated a best friend and trust me it just screws it up

well, glad im prepared

i hate/love you says:

Do you even know my name?

r1i2 says:

maybe maybe not

i hate/love you says:

All the girls are after me!

I have a cute chibi cat by my side...

r1i2 says:

aren't you that girl that goes to rehab, though? guess i know why your stuck there

i hate/love you says:

I'm a boy! With blue hair?

r1i2 says:

really? but you look like a girl

i hate/love you says:

Amu, I thought you luvered me!

r1i2 says:

well, i've officially commited myself to tadase

i hate/love you says:

WHAT?!

Not tadagay!

r1i2 says:

well, you're just to obssesive

i need some space

i hate/love you says:

And like he's not?

r1i2 says:

not to mention when you propose, you buy a ring not catnip

i hate/love you says:

But cat-nip represents my love!

r1i2 says:

well, then i guess i'll just bark at you till you leave!

bark bark!

i hate/love you says:

(

r1i2 says:

grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

shoo shoo!

i hate/love you says:

)

r1i2 says:

no ball of yarn for you!

i hate/love you says:

};-

r1i2 says:

don't give me that look i don't fall for the puppydog face

i hate/love you says:

o

ZOMG! is the most awesomest game ever

r1i2 says:

seriously i really don't like you i like boys that look like girls and wear frilly costumes that i want to burn to ashes

i hate/love you says:

that made no sense what so ever

r1i2 says:

yes, it made lots of sense if your not licking your paw whileyour reading it

i hate/love you says:

lol

r1i2 says:

hey, do you think that you can chara change with suu?

i hate/love you says:

why?

r1i2 says:

cause your wearing a frilly green dress

i hate/love you says:

Aw~ Then you'll luvers me!

r1i2 says:

sorry i just think it's a little worse than tadase's frilly dress cause at least i don't have to see his hairy legs

i hate/love you says:

lol oh wait that was an insult.

r1i2 says:

wwwwwwwwwwwoooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwww do you need an updrade?

i hate/love you says:

it was sarcasm idiot. I thought you could detect that?

r1i2 says:

i know but i wasn't

jk

you know i love you

i almost gagged saying that i wanted to be with tadase

i hate/love you says:

I know you did.

r1i2 says:

i know seriously this time it was kind of dark green

i hate/love you says:

AWESOME! Can I see it?!

r1i2 says:

sure i'll put it in a plastic bag and bring it with me to the party how does that sound?

i hate/love you says:

AWESOME!

..can i go read now?

r1i2 says:

no no you can't

i hate/love you says:

why not?!

r1i2 says:

because i still have to catch layna's flair

launa's flair

i hate/love you says:

what?

r1i2 says:

i have to catch her flair in a pink and purple polkadotted jar

i hate/love you says:

Then you go do that while i read

r1i2 says:

no you have to help me it was your idea after all

i hate/love you says:

suuuure it was.

r1i2 says:

i'm being serious anyways gotta love those pineapples!

i hate/love you says:

yesh. the acidic love of pineapples.

r1i2 says:

i know your welcome to come to our wedding it's on january 14

i hate/love you says:

Oh, i'll be there.

*mumbles* To object.

r1i2 says:

good you're going to be the guy thaqt brings the ring

and don't worry i hav the perfect dress for you!

i hate/love you says:

I'll try it on right now...

How does it look!?

r1i2 says:

it looks beautiful it matches the tone of your cat ears and tail

i hate/love you says:

Puuurfect!~

r1i2 says:

i know and don't worry i made sure the dog will be the bridesmaid

i hate/love you says:

.

r1i2 says:

it's going to be fine just think of balls of yarn and catnip

well, i'm going to be weird and say boogie woogie oogie

so bye!


End file.
